


【虫铁】妄想-硼

by chenlulu9527



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlulu9527/pseuds/chenlulu9527
Summary: 小黄文，第五章





	【虫铁】妄想-硼

        皮特的泳池下午来了很多人，私人小岛一下子热闹起来了。

        斯塔克眠浅，凌晨五点就诶搬东西的声音吵醒。腰上别着一只手，勒得慌。斯塔克挪开皮特搭在他腰上的手，走到窗口眯着眼看了一会儿。一个小弟远远见他起来了，对另外两个正搬东西的比了个手势。两人停下来，桌子咚地一下放在地上。

        “大嫂，有什么吩咐？”

        斯塔克因为这称呼皱了皱眉，“太吵了。”

        小弟鞠躬哈腰道歉，当即捶另二人的脑袋，“听着没，大嫂在替老大教训你们呢！这么点事儿办不好！”

        他话里有话似的。斯塔克嫌他啰嗦，把窗户给关上了。关上窗，果然声音就小了很多。

        卧室房间里的陈设很新，没有生活气。自从他们搬到这里后，有人定时定期地换床单、擦拭打扫，换新鲜蔬果。桌上的果盘是昨天晚上换的，盛芒果的容器下面还压着一把小巧的水果刀。

        斯塔克转过身就看见那把刀，他拿起来把玩了一下，看着熟睡的皮特。没想到他和这个绑架犯能这么和平地躺在一张床上睡觉，昨夜做得太累了，洗过澡他就困得不行，结果……好像是被皮特抱回房间的。

        斯塔克若有所思地把刀放下。几天前听说有很多宾客会来，这或许是他逃出去的好机会。

        ……

        有这样一个隐蔽的、具有一定私人武装的小岛，很适合藏货。但是土地不会隐形，他藏了这么久也不能一直藏着，有人潜入岛中，就一定有别人知道了这里的坐标。与其被别人下黑手，不如他把这个岛介绍给大家。

        皮特把宴会地点设在自家小岛上，也是为了三角洲接盘做铺垫。来的都是各方大拿，谁心虚谁没来的，皮特也都有数。

        作为东家，皮特像个陀螺太阳，他在全场转，全场的人围着他转。泳池派对是很好了，被关在房间里的斯塔克并不怎么好。

        他都想好怎么和熟人接头了，结果居然被禁足了。

        “你敢拦我？”斯塔克眉峰低垂，这是他生气的表现。

        皮特派了两个有胆识的手下看门，其中一回答道：“不敢。我们只是负责跟着您。”

        斯塔克要踏入某道可能遇见岛外来人的门，就被“请”着转弯，真够憋屈的！

        最后兜兜转转，竟然给他找到地下室。

        斯塔克一派自然地打开地下室的门，其中一位手下拦住他，斯塔克冷声：“你碰我一个试试。”

        从脏辫小弟那里听了好多回什么“大嫂，谁要是敢对您不敬，老大把他膝盖骨挖出来”之类的。斯塔克还是第一次以“岛上第二主人”（显然岛主是皮特，第二主人便是岛主爱人，简而言之就是大嫂）的身份自居。他对自己说，这不过是利用。

        两个打手立马不敢动作，低着头，一副任差遣的样子。

        地下室是有密码的，斯塔克试了几回没猜对，点了其中一个人，“你，去把密码输了。”

        那他们哪知道老大的地下室密码啊。

        脚步声从密室的另一头传来，皮特本是一脸凝重，以为是哪个毛贼。没想到听见斯塔克的声音，顿时不藏了，“你就别为难他们俩了。”

        皮特转而对手下呵道：“滚下去！”

        “是！”“是！老大！”

        斯塔克也不和他提禁足的事，“你不是很忙吗？”

        “再忙也没你重要。”皮特在斯塔克脸上亲了一下，斯塔克没有推开他。皮特好心情地：“你不是像看地下室吗，我带你进去。”

        说着，他当做斯塔克的面输入了密码。

        地下室的门打开了。里面的红外线在识别到皮特的脸后收了起来。

        两人在一个封闭空间里走了一段路，皮特拿着手机给他照明，斯塔克不晓得这是从哪里变出来的原始地下室，连个灯都没有，“你不会很久没进来了吧？”

        “我都快忘记卧室里还有个地下室。”

        见到终点后，斯塔克不可思议地：“你建了个地下室就为了汗蒸？”

        皮特纯良地笑着，“试试？”

        试试就试试。

        没想到岛上还有汗蒸房，斯塔克披着睡袍，坐在汗蒸房里。房间像个八卦，四角有很高的坡度。皮特去把设备开起来。

        等到温度渐渐升高，斯塔克有些昏昏欲睡。皮特拿了两瓶酒，三十来度，不算高，酒冰冰甜甜，容易喝多。

        斯塔克喝了两口，浑身像烧起来似的，加上汗蒸房的温度又很高，他扯了扯领口：“好热啊……”

        皮特不动声色地盯着斯塔克露出来的肌肤，敞开的领口让胸前的两点若隐若现，汗水沿着胸肌中间那道沟壑滑入看不见的地方。

        “很热？”皮特换了坐姿，从背后揽着斯塔克。斯塔克困困的，有个人肉枕头给他靠着正好。皮特的鼻息喷洒在斯塔克颈侧，斯塔克闭着眼拍了他一下：“痒……”

         “一会儿说热，一会儿说痒，你是不是在勾引我？”

        一个滑溜溜的东西在脖子上挪动，冰冰的，斯塔克舒服地“嗯”了一声。

        这个嗯有很多种解读，最符合皮特心意的当然是最邪恶的一种。

        “很热吗？这里热不热？”皮特扶着斯塔克的身体。冰块在斯塔克身上游走，他随着温度的转移起伏腰身。皮特的眼神一暗，他解开斯塔克的衣带，衣服仅靠腰带穿着没有脱落。冰块从斯塔克优美的背部流了一路的水渍，像是一下子失手了，冰块滑入裤子里，在斯塔克的臀缝打滚。

        “啊。”斯塔克敏感地叫出声。

        年轻人不知疲倦，皮特食髓知味，几乎是日日夜夜想着。

        斯塔克的身体配合他，已经做得很敏感、知情知趣，一挑拨就能来感觉。

        皮特的手伸进斯塔克裤子里帮他把冰块揪出来，可那滑不溜秋的冰块就顽皮地这儿钻那儿钻，斯塔克难耐地扭了扭屁股。他衣衫半解，面色酡红，口中呓语不断，皮特看得心驰神荡，他终于捏到了冰块，却鬼使神差地把冰块送入了斯塔克下面那张小嘴。

        斯塔克抓紧了皮特的脖子，“不要……”

        皮特把冰块往更深处按，冰块被肠内的高温包裹着、在内壁很快融化。皮特还有一壶的冰块。

        “不要……我困了，我想睡。”

        “你睡。”皮特还是兴致勃勃地往斯塔克小穴里塞冰块，斯塔克被涨得气喘。

        这样叫他怎么睡！

        皮特舔了舔斯塔克额角的汗，“你靠后面射了，我就让你睡觉。”

        皮特揉弄斯塔克的穴口，括约肌被指间的茧子磨得有些舒爽。

        冰块在肠道里化作一滩冰水，湿淋淋地流出来，充实的感觉一下子消失了，斯塔克欲求不满地看着皮特，像在控诉他又撩拨又不喂饱自己。

        “抱我。”

        皮特：“我不是正抱着你吗？”

        斯塔克小声：“是那种抱。”

        “哪种？”

        斯塔克气呼呼地：“你走吧，我自己解决。”

        汗蒸房的热气蒙在肌肤上，熏得人闷热躁动。斯塔克把睡袍掀开，袖子像维纳斯一般垂到腰间，他动作慢吞吞的，一点一点剥开自己，露出脖颈线，舒展的腰肢，还有圆润的臀部，香艳又性感。

        睡袍坠到地面，皮特的呼吸一滞。

        皮特上前握住斯塔克的手，“不可以自己碰前面。”

        两人如石迸天惊地激吻，倒在脱落的睡袍上。斯塔克的声音时而高昂婉转，时而低沉隐忍，不论哪一种都让皮特迷恋发狂。

        皮特的动作不算温柔，但细致之处，又令人着迷。斯塔克的腰随着皮特进入而扭摆，两人像坠入妖魔道的情欲狂潮般痴缠。斯塔克闭着眼睛享受，身体大开大合迎接皮特的激情。皮特趁他不注意，把一个小圆环缠到斯塔克的阴茎上。

        “唔……做什么……”斯塔克快感迸发，前面却被束缚环给限制住，“我要射……你放开。”

        皮特吻了吻斯塔克的唇，“我们一起射。”

        “不要。嗯……你太久了，你这个怪物。”斯塔克大腿蹭着皮特的腰，好像撒娇一样，他现在又累又困还不让释放，哼哼的声音带着哭腔。斯塔克欲哭无泪，“让我射、让我射！”

        皮特听着他急促的声音，越发坏心，按了汗蒸室一个按钮，房间有坡度的一角居然敞开一道门，汗蒸的设备停止工作。皮特抱着斯塔克，站在那道门前，门口外是一片蓝天。

        “下面就是泳池。叫啊，叫的大声点，让外面的客人都知道。”

        斯塔克又羞又臊，却更有感觉，皮特加快速度干着他的肉穴，混杂着喘息声、快活的哭泣、愉悦的坏笑，皮特射在斯塔克内壁上，他一同解开了束缚环，斯塔克射精的同时、被内射到没力气地整个人趴在皮特身上。

         “你不是想去泳池吗？”

        皮特紧紧抱着他，脚下起立凌空一踏，两个人从这道门旋转着往下坠，斯塔克已经没力气喊不要，丢脸地缩在皮特的颈窝。

        两个人沉入水中，然后浮起来。

        吵闹和震惊没有如约而至，斯塔克不敢抬起头。

        皮特在他耳边哄道：“他们都回去休息了，泳池没有人。我怎么舍得让别人看见你这个样子。”

        斯塔克不客气地、恶狠狠地在皮特的手臂上拧了一道，“你给我等着。”

        皮特哈哈大笑，笑声回荡在泳池。


End file.
